The heart wants what it wants
by percyannabeth66
Summary: Percabeth. Annabeth and Percy are in love. Will their realtionship survive? Read and find out. :) the rewiews are nice :*
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of these characters_.

_Sorry if there are some mistakes. I´m from Bulgaria. Hope you like it. :*_

"PERSEUS JACKSON I´LL KILL YOU." Meet my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. You would ask why she is screaming like crazy? Well, I just went to Athena cabin and…the things messed up.

~~~~_FLASHBACK_~~~~

Before you can say anything: it was a dare. Conor Stoll asked me to go to Athena cabin and get one of Annabeths bras. I knew that I have to do it fast. All of her brothers and sisters were on archery class so their cabin was empty. I went to Annabeths wardrobe knowing that if she come back earlier Im death. But the dare is a dare. I looked at her clothes: jeans, socks, some t-shirts, bikini…..no patience to see her in that and JACKPOT- bras. I get one and I was about to get out when I faced Annabeth….crap. I hide the bra behind my back and blushed hard.

"Seaweed Brain, don't hide I'm standing here from the last 3 minutes. Give it back"

"Give back what?" I asked innocently

"Don't play with me and give it back" she smirked at me knowing that I have no choice.

I had two options:1. to run outside hoping that she won't catch me and 2. to give it back.

I chose 1

~~~~_END OF THE FLASHBACK_~~~~

So now she's chasing me. She was faster than me (of course) and caught me in the wood where (of course!) slapped me really hard. (damn that girl is strong).

"How many times do I have to tell you Seaweed Brain. Don't touch my things" she was still smirking and I laughed. We sit by one three. We both were tired after the running. I held her chin and kissed her. It was real kiss, no one was watching. Annabeth's hand run through my hair, I laid her on the ground so I could be on top. I pulled away and kissed her neck loving the fast inhale she makes. "Not….here" she muttered breathless. I didn't want to pull away but I did because we had to go for dinner. I helped her to get up and we walked to the camp together.

"Actually my mum wants us to visit her and Paul tomorrow. You know…..for a dinner. So I though that we should tell them….you know… about us."

"Yeah…wait, you didn't tell them. But you told me that they know" (ooops….)

"Well I wanted but you know... there was some of my favorite blue cookies and…"

"Such a Seaweed Brain" She couldn't help and laughed.

I spend the dinner watching at Annabeth. We were on a different tables. (stupid rules)

We actually asked Chiron about that rule but he said "no, because the other will want too". We (me and Annabeth, not Chiron and me that would be creepy) didn't spend a lot of time together because Annabeth was busy with the rebuilding of Olympus.

I started to miss her. She was too busy and didn't pay much attention to me. Whet she had breaks he use them to sleep because she don't sleep all night (the stupid blueprints)

She was actually drawing her blueprints in my cabin. I didn't mind. I was watching her and sometimes asking stupid questions and we laughed at them. It was pretty fun but I wanted her only for myself. Just for one day (ALL day). Or night (if you understand)

Haha just kidding. Both of us are still a virgin so…..yeah. I want to make the next step but I don't know If she ready about it. I don't want to hurt her or something. I decided to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 , hope you enjoy it :*_

_Annabeth's POV_

_Ring ring ring _

"_Stupid alarm" I muttered and turned it off. After 5 minutes I decided to get up and went to the bathroom. I looked terrible. I had dark circles under my eyes and I was really tired. _

_I decided to take a shower before go to Olympus. I had a lot of work there, but today I had to finish earlier. Percy said that he will take me by his car at 17;00pm so we could go to bolfis\jackson residence. Sally invited us on a dinner so….yeah. We should tell them that we are dating. _

_After a few hours I was at Olympus starring at the new ceiling. _

"_I said that it should be bigger. Ruin it and start again" I said to the satyrs. They were helping me for the rebuilding but today I was in really bad mood. I was waiting for Jimmie to bring me lunch. And I was waiting from 2 hours. I actually liked satyrs but they were too futile. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't get my lunch in the next 2 years. So I went down in the bakery to get some donuts. _

_After 3 hours I heard someone slamming the door. I turned around ready to shout at him but then I saw Percy._

"_Oops. Sorry babe. This door is lighter than expected" he laughed._

"_Percy? I didn't expect you so early. Is there something wrong" I asked worried._

"_No, I just wanted to see my girl" he smiled sweetly. "Can I sit here" he pointed the floor next to me. I was sitting on the floor with my blueprints all over the place_

"_yeah, but be careful with those" I warned _

_He sat next to me and got one page of my blueprints _

"_Oh gods, my head hurts only when I'm looking in it. How are you working with that" I laughed. _

"_It's not that hard. You just need to concentrate."_

"_Well I prefer to concentrate on that" he kissed me I felt like I'm melting. He gentle pressed his lips to mine. Again and again. I couldn't help and kissed back. He smiled against my mouth and I bite gentle his lower lip. He looked at me surprised. _

"_What?" I asked smirking _

"_Nothing" he said and we started making out in the throne hall. _

"_What are you doing both of you" we jumped from the floor to face….._

_To be continued._

Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter. Hope you like it, I love you all :*


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3, hope you like it :*_

_Percy's POV_

"_What are you doing both of you?" we jumped from the floor to face…_

_Athena. She was standing there watching at us. We both blushed hard. _

"_Perseus – how are you going to explain that?"_

"_ummm…..oops?" I started to think that I'm saying it all the time. Or when I'm in trouble, which means all the time actually but I didn't care. Annabeth kicked my ankle "Ouch" I muttered. _

"_I'm sorry mother he means that we were just cleaning up here and Percy just _

_help me to…..you know….clean up." I smirked. I've never heard Annabeth to stutters like that. I almost laughed at that but I stopped myself on time. _

"_Perseus what is so funny" Athena asked me with anger in her voice_

"_It's nothing my lady. I just have a…..stomach ache" I tried to suppress my laughter. Annabeth kicked my ankle again. "Ouch" I moaned quietly. In this moment (thank the gods) one satyr enter in the throne hall and whispered something in Athena's ear. She just nodded. _

"_I'll deal with you tomorrow Perseus, and one more thing. Don't touch my _

_daughter. And then she burst into flames, which was little fetched if you ask me but…however. _

"_Percy what was that "oops" she could kill you"_

"_But she didn't besides that satyr saved us. There's nothing to worry about"_

"_Yeah, till tomorrow when she will "deal" with you. I don't want to know what that means"_

"_Babe relax. She would never hurt me when you are around."_

"_And if I'm not around?"_

"_It's easy, just stay with me" I smiled to her_

"_Such a Seaweed Brain" we both laughed and went to my car. _

"_Okay lets see" I muttered under my breath. I had a driving license from a couple of weeks and I was little nervous when I was driving. Now I was like crazy nervous. Annabeth was sitting next to me, smirking. She had a driving license from 2 months (she was 2 moths older and she never forget to remind it to me)_

"_Seaweed Brain, do you want me to drive this time?" she asked softly and smirked._

"_No. No, I can do it." I said nervously. She just laughed and kissed my cheek. _

_After 15 minutes driving I felt more confident and I parked very easy (which surprised me) so we went to the apartment and rang the bell. After a couple of seconds my mom opened the door and smiled at us. She hugged us tight and we went inside. _

"_Hey mom. I missed you." _

"_I missed you too Percy" she pulled away so she can hug Annabeth._

"_Hey sweetie, how are you?" my mom asked cheerful _

"_I'm fine Mrs. Jackson thank you" Annabeth answered politely._

"_Oh Annabeth I told you to call me Sally." My mom smiled_

"_Haha ok, sorry Sally" Annabeth laughed._

"_Hay Paul, how are you" I asked and high five. _

"_i'm fine, the usual. You?" he asked _

"_Same" I said and I looked at the table. My eyes light up when I saw the plate with my favorite blue cookies. I sat down and started to eat. I was like a five year old but I didn't care._

"_Mmm, mom that's amazing" I said with full mouth. Annabeth rolled her eyes went to the kitchen to help my mom with the dinner. Me and Paul talked about sport and we were about to eat the next plate of cookies when my mom came and took them in the kitchen._

"_Hey, we were about to eat them" Paul said indignantly. _

"_You two, come to help us with the table" she said._

"_Okay" I said _

_After a couple of minutes we were eating. The dinner was wonderful like always but I couldn't get my eyes off of Annabeth and her stormy gray eyes. She was so beautiful and I thought I'm a total lucky to have her. She looked up in me and I blushed slightly. She rolled her eyes and smiled. _

"_umm, mom, Paul we actually want to tell you something" I started _

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey friends that's my new chapter. Hope you like it. :*_

_Annabeth's POV _

_I was in the kitchen helping Sally to finish the dinner. We were talking about the boys in the living room._

"_Look at them. I don't think we will be able to feed them" Sally said and laughed. _

"_Specially your son. He is always hungry. I'm wondering how he is staying fit." I _

_laughed too. _

"_Hard, but I'm trying." Percy laughed. I turned around to see how he is taking _

_cups from one shelf. I rolled my eyes. "Idiot" _

_He came to me and kissed my cheek. His mom was washing one spoon and didn't see that but I (of course) blushed. He looked at me and smiled. That smile was enough to take my breath and I held myself from kissing him passionately. He saw my reaction and started to laugh. _

"_Percy, stop giggling and help me" Sally said. _

"_Sorry mom" he said and I stuck my tongue out. He just rolled his eyes. _

_We were eating and I caught Percy starring at me. Several times. I didn't mind but when I looked up at me he blushed slightly. I just laughed at that. He was so cute. _

"_umm, mom, Paul we actually want to tell you something" Percy started. _

"_What is it honey, is t something wrong" Sally said worried _

"_No, of course not. I mean that…" I was interrupted by the door bell (thank _

_the gods) _

"_Excuse me for a second" Sally said and went to see who is it. _

_After a couple of minutes she came back._

"_What you wanted to tell us honey?"_

"_Umm you know what? Never mind. I'm too sleepy. I'll tell you tomorrow." Percy said fast. "I'm going to bed now" and he went upstairs. _

"_I'm tired too__. __I'm going to bed" I said._

"_Okay then. I made your bed in the guest room. Good night sweetie" Sally said little surprised and smiled._

"_Thank you Sally. Goodnight." I said and went to the guest room. I waited till Sally _

_and Paul went to bed. I was so angry. He should tell them. Not to run. After a couple of minutes I went to Percy's room. It was all blue with corals and it was beautiful. He was on his bed with his eyes closed and he was sleeping. I laid down next to him and hugged him tight. I was angry with him but when I saw him sleeping I couldn't help and smirked a little. When I kissed his cheek he opened one green eye to see who it is. When he saw me he just turned over and went to sleep again. I laughed a little. _

"_Stupid Seaweed Brain" I whispered. He heard that and turned around to face me. _

"_We'll se who is stupid" he laughed and started tickling me. I tried to suppress my laughter but I couldn't. when he stopped we were both breathless and hehugged me tight._

"_I love you Wise Girl" he said _

"_I love you too Seaweed Brain" I answered and kissed him._

_To be continued… :*_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, hope you enjoy it :*

Annabeth's POV

"Hey, Wise Girl, wake up." I heard someone whispering in my ear.

"Just a second" I muttered half asleep

"Annabeth"

"uh – huh?" he was so annoying.

"Babe wake up"

"What do you want Percy?" I shouted in the sheets.

"I want you to wake up" he said smirking and kissed me. I pulled away and went to the bathroom.

"Annabeth? We should tell mom and Paul about us today"

"Well, I wanted to tell them yesterday but someone scared and run away."

"I wasn't scared. I was just tired"

"That's right Percy. You were tired. But you weren't tired when there was a food" I said angrily. He came into the bathroom and kissed me. I shouldn't but kissed

back. I can't be mad at him for long. I just loved him too much. We pulled away

and I sighed.

"I'm sorry about the last night. I'll fix it. I promise. "He said and kissed me again.

"From how long" I heard Sally's voice from the door behind us. We both bushed.

"Two months." I heard myself answered. Sally came to hug us.

"Mom it's not a big deal" Percy muttered but he smirked at me. Sally was late for work and she had to go.

"Of course it is. I'll go tell Paul. You pack your things" She said and left the room

half crying. We both laughed a little and started to pack.

"Percy where is my camp t-shirt." I asked

"Oh, I think it's in my backpack. Why?"

"Don't touch it anymore"

"Why?"

"Conor Stoll gave it to me"

"Oh, well I already touched it a couple of times" he said worried

"Look at your hands" I said

"What?"

"Is it something wrong" I asked

"I don't think so"

"Well then you are safe big boy" I laughed

After a couple of hours we went to the camp again. I had to finish my obligations and told Percy to go in my cabin and wait for me.

"No, I want to stay with you. I don't want your psycho mother to kill me"

"She is not that bad" I protested

"Yeah, if you are her favorite daughter." He laughed.

"Okay, you can come with me but if someone see that you are helping me we will have to do the dishes whole week."

"We'll be careful" he said and smiled.

We went to Aphrodite cabin and it was clean like always.

"I'm giving it 2" Percy said frowning

"Yeah, you wish. I'm giving it 9." i smirked and wrote it down in my list.

"However" he said bored.

After that we went to Athena cabin ( I gave it 9 ) it was perfect and clean ( like always). And finally – Poseidon. We went inside. It was dirty, the floor was full with socks and banana peels.

"I'll give it 2" I said

"No, no wait. Please give me 4, I don't want to do the dishes all week. Please Annabeth, if you love me." he said and looked at me.

"I love you but look at this mess. It don't deserve even 2" I said

"Please?" he said desperate.

"Okay, but only this time." I said and wrote it down.

"YES" he smiled at me and kissed me.

"Lets go to eat" I said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, love you guys :*

Percy's POV

_We were eating in the camp when the door opened. And guess who it was. My favorite god. The psycho mother. Everybody was silent. Athena came to me._

"_Perseus, I want to talk to you. Alone." she said _

"_Umm, okay" I said and we went outside._

"_What do you think you're doing" she asked me angrily _

"_I was eating my pie but…."_

"_I MEANT MY DAUGHTER" she shouted_

"_I'M TRYING TO LOVE HER BUT YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHACE TO SHOW HER WHAT I'M FEELING" I shouted back._

"_PERSEUS, DON'T EVEN DARE TO SHOUT AT ME. I CAN KILL YOU FOR A SECOND." _

"_KILL ME THEN. I'M WAITING MY LADY" after that she slapped me ( just like her daughter )._

"_I WOULD NEVER DO THAT AND YO KNOW IT. AND ONLY BECAUSE MY DAYGHTER LOVES YOU" She shouted _

"_THEN WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE" I answered angrily._

"_BECAUSE YOU'LL HURT HER. I BET YOU ONLY WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER."_

"_THAT'S IT. I CANT BELIEVE HOW BLIND YOU ARE. HOW CANT YOU SEE IT. I'M IN LOVE WITH HER. I ADORE HER. I WOULD DIE FOR HER AND YOU KEEP ON MAKING PROBLEMS WITH THAT." She slapped me again_

"_I told you to stop shout at me Perseus" she whispered_

_I laughed _

"_You just don't know what love is" I said and went inside. _

_Everybody was still silent. Shocked. I didn't care. _

"_Okay everybody, go to bed, the lights will be turned off after 10 minutes" Chiron was standing next to the door. _

_Everybody started to whisper something ( about us obviously ) but I didn't care._

"_Both of you too" Chiron looked at us._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, hope you like it :*

Annabeth's POV

"You didn't have to shout at her Percy" I told him soft while we were walking. I agreed to spend the night in his cabin.

"I know but I couldn't help it. She said that …"

"I heard what she said" I interrupted.

We walked in silence till we reached his door. He unlocked and we went inside. Now it was clean and his warm bed was waiting for us.

"Babe, I'll go to the bathroom. You can go to bed." He said and smiled.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." I said smirking

"I'll be fast" he promised

After a couple of minutes he came back and he laid down next to me and kissed me. I pulled away and he moaned. He didn't want to stop but I started to tease him.

"So….when you were at my cabin you said that you like my bikini"

"Y-yes" he stuttered

"And…..if I tell you that I'm wearing it at the moment" I continued

"T-the black one?" he asked and shivered. I smirked

"Uh-huh" I muttered and kissed his lips slowly.

"You're lying" he moaned

"No, I'm not" I smiled against his mouth. I kissed him again and soon he was

kissing back. He rolled so he could be on top and started to kiss my neck. I shivered. He breaths into my skin. I moaned quietly and he smirked against my neck.

"You liked that Wise Girl?" he asked against my lips.

I just kissed him passionately. We started to make out and he started to take off my clothes. I pulled away and helped him to take off his shirt. I touched his chest. My hand ran down to his abs and then up again. He started to pant. I smirked against his lips. We needed to breathe so he went down to my neck again then kissed my shoulder. I felt his hands on my back trying to unhook my bra. I arched my back so he could take it off, but he couldn't and groaned annoyed. I laughed a little and guided his fingers to help him. Soon we were only in our underwear. Actually Percy was with underwear, I was already naked. I felt how he is kissing my stomach and he went lower and lower. After a couple of seconds I felt his cold breath between my legs.

"Are you ready" he asked and looked at me. I just nodded.

He slightly brushed against my clit and I moaned. My body wanted to be touched. By him.

He made an eye contact before slipping a finger inside of me. He started to pump in and out, taking his own sweet time. Not worrying about how amazing and frustrated it'll feel for me. I exhale waiting for his second finger to join but he stopped and came up to my mouth. I groaned when he pulled away. I just wanted him so much. I rolled so I am on top and sat on his erect. He was still with his underwear which teased me a little. I took it off and looked at him. His eyes were half-closed. He was relaxing waiting for me to pleasure him.

"Annabeth…do something" he said breathless

"Patience Jackson" I whispered huskily and went up to his mouth to kiss him. We stayed like that about one minute and I started to kiss his neck, going lower.

He groaned my name. I took his member in my hand and licked it slightly.

"A-Annabeth….please don't stop." He whispered. I smirked and my hand started to move up and down with good speed. His quiet sounds of pleasure fuelling me to notch up my pace. After a couple of minutes he rolled so he could be on top and kissed me.

"Percy, I..i want you" I said nervously.

"Baby if you're not ready we can always stop" he said softly and looked at me.

"No, it's fine. Just….just give me a minute" I muttered

He nodded and kissed me. I didn't want to rush, but I loved him so much and I was ready about it. I mean we were 17 so it's not early. Right?

"Percy you can do it now" I said nervously.

"Okay, my love. I'll be careful. I promise" he said and kissed me gentle. He get one condom in his size,( medium ) and put it on.

"Ready?" he asked. I just nodded. Then I felt pain. I hugged him tight and exhale.

"Are you okay? We can stop if you want." He said worried

"I'm fine, just don't stop." I cried into his skin. After a couple of minutes the pain wasn't so strong like in the beginning but it still is not good. I felt Percy's hand in my hair. He was whispering something in my ear trying to calm me down. I was shaking. I felt him thrusting in me again and again. And then I moaned. This time in pleasure.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he asked. I nodded again. I felt him kissing my neck leaving red marks on my skin.

"Fuck. Percy don't stop" I shouted. He smiled and started to move even faster. i shouted his name again.

"Annabeth I can't…" he stuttered.

"I know, just a second" I whispered in his ear.

He orgasmed and soon I followed him. We lied down in silence. Percy pulled me closer and covered us with the sheets.

"I love you Wise girl" he said softly and made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain" I answered and I fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, hope you enjoy it

Percy's POV

In the next morning I woke up earlier than usual. I looked at my watch. 8:00am.

I turned around to see Annabeth sleeping. She was so beautiful. I covered her with the sheets and kissed her forehead gentle. I couldn't believe what happened last night. Before that we were only making out in our underwear. After a couple of weeks without it but we had never…oh my gods I just couldn't believe that.

Now I was watching her sleep. She was lying on my shoulder and her blonde curls were tickling my skin but I didn't care. i smiled a little when she snuggled closer to me. Now I could hear her pounding heart. I kissed her cheek and she opened her gray eyes.

"Percy? What time is it?" she asked with husky voice.

"It's early, my love. Fall asleep" I whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes again. I hugged her tight and she kissed my chest. I smirked and after a couple of minutes I was asleep again.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up" I felt Annabeth's lips on my ear.

"Mhm." I muttered and open my eyes to meet her beautiful gray ones.

"Someone is tired?" she asked me smiling.

"Don't ask" I answered and laughed. "You were amazing" I said and kissed her

"You too babe" she whispered and I kissed her neck. She giggled.

"Percy stop. We have to go" she said still laughing

"Where?" I asked her surprised.

"We have show the new kids how to fight" she answered.

"And I have to fight with you right?" he groaned desperate.

"Is that so bad" she asked surprised.

"No, but you always win" he said

"Glad you learned it" she said and kissed me still smirking.

"I hate you" I said playfully

"Nah, you know you love me" she said and laughed

"Yes" I said and kissed her "I do"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, hope you like it. The reviews are lovely.

Percy's POV

We were on the fighting area. The campers were sitting on the ground watching at us. I didn't know why the whole camp was here. Maybe they wanted to see how Annabeth is beating me. Again. I actually didn't mind. The new campers were on the front line ready to watch.

"FIGHT" Chiron shouted so everybody could hear.

Annabeth was fast. I almost fall. Several times. She attacked again and again. I wasn't fast enough for her. But after a couple of minutes I attacked her. She was little surprised, but attacked too. I couldn't believe how good she was. While I was thinking I felt pain in my left cheek. Her knife was covered with my blood. I looked at her. She was smirking.

"We'll see that" I said smiling and attacked her. She turned around and I almost fell ( again ). She smirked and attacked. Stronger and faster. A second later I was lying on the ground with her knife on my throat.

"I always win" she said with husky voice. She was tired and breathless.

"Umm, not always" I said smirking

"You're lying on the ground with my knife on your throat" she said

"What do you mean?" She asked. All campers were silent. My lips were close to hers. She closed her eyes a bit. Her knife was falling from her hand. I rolled so I was on top with her own knife in her own throat.

"That was cheating" she said shocked.

"I don't think so, Wise Girl" I said "Not this time" I smiled and kissed her

"Go and get a room" the campers started to shout and went back to their classes.

I helped her to get up and we went to talk with Chiron.

"Well done Annabeth. You too Percy, but the next time be faster. If you weren't fighting with your girlfriend you could be death. Excuse me for a second" He said and went to help with one table.

"Did you hear that Seaweed Brain? You're not fast enough for me" she said laughing.

"Shut up" I said and laughed too.

"Can you believe that? There are only 3 days left till the school year starts" I said.

"I know. I'll miss you Percy" she said sad.

"Me too. But I can still call you right?" I answered and smiled. We sat on one bench.

"How you're going to help for the rebuilding of Olympus from San Francisco?" I asked.

My mother will help me with that, because I can't travel every week. I still don't know." She answered sadly.

"Hey, Wise Girl, look at me. Don't be sad. That was the best summer I've ever spend. I love you." I said and kissed her lips. She kissed back and pulled away.

"I love you too."

_**Two days later….**_

"I'll miss you babe" I said and hugged my girlfriend tight.

"Same here" she said and kissed me passionately for goodbye. Again.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" I said and we pulled away. "Go" I said and she went in

her father's car. I felt awful.

"I'll miss you Wise Girl" I whispered and went back in the camp to take my bags.

My mom said that she'll see me at 6;00pm. Now it was 5;50pm. I went to say

goodbye to everybody and than I saw my mom. She was waiting for me.

I hugged her tight.

"I missed you honey." She said

"I missed you too mom. Lets go" I said and soon we were home. Actually my second home.

_**To be continued…..**_


	10. note

Note.

Please let me know if you like this story. If you want me to continue this story just leave a comment or follow. I love you guys and hope you enjoy my story :*


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, hope you like it

Annabeth's POV

"ANNABETH, GET UP" I heard someone screaming in my ear and then ran away. Bobby.

"BOBBY, I'LL KILL YOU" I shouted and got up. He is so annoying sometimes. I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

"Ugh I look awful" I muttered. I took a shower and went downstairs. Today was my last day at this school. We were moving in New York next week and I was pretty excited. I talked to my dad, and he said 'yes'. My stepmother didn't want to move but he talked to her and she agreed.

I was excited because would be closer to Olympus, my mother, the camp. And _him_. I wanted to be closer to him. We haven't seen each other from four months and I missed him so bad. And the best thing was that I could study in his school. Goode. He said that his stepfather works there. I have seen him several times and he was really kind. Percy actually didn't know that we are moving. I told Sally and Paul to keep this secret for me. I wanted to surprise him.

Percy's POV

I went to the phone and dialed Annabeth's number.

"Hello" I heard childish voice, which definitely wasn't my girlfriend.

"Umm, who is it?" I asked.

"It's Bobby. Annabeth's brother. Who are _you?"_ I herd him asking.

"It's Percy. Where is your sister" I asked.

"Umm….she is in the bathroom I guess," he said.

"O-ok, just tell her to call me when she gets out" I said and I was about to hang up the phone when….

"Have you ever seen her naked?" I heard his voice.

"Uh?"

"I'll take that as a yes." He said "Is she a good kisser"

"How old are you actually" I asked confused.

"Not your business." He answered ( just like his sister ) "Is she a good sword fighter? I bet she isn't." he said and laughed.

"Actually she is" I said.

"Glad you tried." He said and laughed again.

"You know what, I gotta go. Just tell her to call me back later." I tried to hang up again.

"Did you know that she has…." I couldn't hear the next part of the sentence.

"BOBBY YOU'RE DEATH" I heard my girlfriend's voice. I laughed a little when I heard Bobby stutters.

"I..I'm sorry Annabeth I was just…you know, just…" he tried to slip off

"If I…IS THAT MY DIARY?" She shouted.

Silence.

"Oops…" and after that I finally hang up. I laughed a little. Annabeth wouldn't hurt him but her slaps are awful. And she….wait a minute. Annabeth has a diary? I was actually interested. What the hell she wrote in it. Maybe something about me. _No, you don't want to know _I stopped myself and went in my car. After a couple of minutes I was in school. Ugh, that would be a long day.

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy's POV

_The next morning_..

I woke up in a really bad mood. My mom wasn't home and Paul was already in school. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and then downstairs. I wasn't hungry so I grabbed my keys and went in my car. It was cold outside and I turned on the air conditioning. Soon the car was warm enough and ready to go. I looked at my watch. It was 7:00am. It was too early for school so I went in Starbucks to get a coffee.

"Kelp Head?" I heard familiar voice

"Thalia?" I asked shocked.

"What are you doing here" we asked at the same time. We both laughed

"Maybe you want me to struck you with one lightning." She said smirking

"No, no I'm fine" I said still laughing.

"Actually I'm here with the hunters. I herd about you and Annabeth. You know

you are death if you hurt her, right?" she asked but this time serious.

"Yeah, I already met the psycho mother" I said and smirked.

"Yes. And you screamed at her. You idiot, she could kill you."

"But she didn't." I said "Besides I'm invincible."

"She isn't mortal. Don't forget it Kelp Head. I gotta go. Say hallo to Annabeth from me." she said and went outside. I smiled and went to get my coffee

"Good morning Percy. The usual I guess?"

"Yeah" I said and smiled.

Who's that girl you will ask. Well, she is my "friend". Actually she is in love with me from 6th grade. Our mothers know each other so…yeah. Sometimes it's little awkward. I got my coffee and went back in my car. It was still early but I decided to go to school. After a couple of minutes I arrived. My friends were there which surprised me a little. They always come in the last minute. However.

"Hey guys" I said and high five.

"Hey Perce. Whats up?"

"The usual" I said

"OMG, Sweetheart I missed you" I heard high pitched voice

.

"Amanda I'm not in mood and I told you a million times. I have a girlfriend" I said tired.

"Yeah, like someone here thrust you. You're lying." She said

"No, I'm not. Why I would do that" I asked and got my books.

"Oh come on, just say that you're lying and we can be together babe." She said sweetly.

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

"You know what"? Just leave me alone" I said annoyed.

"Fine. But one day you'll be begging me to come back" she said and turned around to her locker.

"Guys, you believe that I have a girlfriend right?" I asked and laughed.

"Well…."

"Not really?"

"What do you mean "not really"?" I asked even more annoyed.

"Well nobody have seen her. And, man, you just said "no" to the hottest girl in this school. You can have every girl here but you keep saying that you have a girlfriend."

"Whatever, man, I'll just….." and then I saw _her._ She was standing there, talking with Maria. ( one girl from my maths class, but it doesn't matter ) I just couldn't believe.

"ANNABETH" I shouted. She turned around and saw me. I ran to her and hugged her tight. I missed her so much. She looked perfect ( like always ) I pulled away to kiss her lips. She kissed back and smiled against my mouth.

"Seaweed Brain" she whispered after we pulled away.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here" I asked her shocked

"I'm studying here" she said happily and smiled at me.

"Gods, you're kidding me" I said cheerful

"No" she said

"Percy…who's that?" Matt asked shocked.

"This is my girlfriend. Annabeth Chase."

To be continued…

**What's up people it's me. I love you all and thank you for the support. If you like my story leave me a comment and let me know. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow and….hope you like it.**


End file.
